I Believe
by Ella Anders
Summary: A short story about Bloom's first meeting with the Winx.


**I Believe**

**Authors Notes: I am well aware that I have 12 other stories to update, but I have wanted to write this one shot for a while. Just a little story about little Bloom. I don't own Winx Club, just a fan.**

**

* * *

**

"And they lived happily ever after, the end" Finished Mrs. Peters as she closed the book that she had been reading to her six year old daughter; Bloom. The two had just finished reading Bloom's favorite fairytale about a fairy princess.

'"Yay!" Bloom cheered, oh how she loved happy ends. That is as much as she loved fairytales filled with magic.

"Okay now Bloom, it's time for bed" her mom said as began tucking her daughter into bed. She kissed Bloom goodnight and put the book down on her nightstand and made her way to the door. But before Mrs. Peters could turn of the lights, Bloom spoke up.

"Mommy is magic real?" she asked.

Her mother was surprised; she hadn't expected to hear that from Bloom. After all her daughter loved fairytales, magic, fairies and all of it. Some may even say she was obsessed. "Of course it is sweetie, why would you think otherwise?"

"Some older kids on the playground where picking on me saying there were no such things as fairies and magic" Bloom explained.

"Oh" her mother said, she knew that magic wasn't real. But she didn't want to hurt her daughter's feelings. Especially after she reminded herself what had happened when her and Mike had found her that night in the fire.

"So is it?" Bloom asked again, her big blue eyes wide.

"Yes, as long as you always believe in it" her mother replied with a sweet smile "It's late, you need your rest. Goodnight my little fairy" she said as she turned off the light and closed the door.

After her mother left Bloom crawled under her covers, "Magic is real, I just know it". She reached her hand out from under her blanket and grabbed her book of fairytales; she held the large book close to her chest. "I just know it". Slowly the young girl fell asleep, as she still held the book close to her. Soon she began to dream.

"_Where am I?" Bloom asked as she looked around, she stood in the court yard of a beautiful castle. Suddenly there was a loud crash, the girl jumped. _

"_Take that witches!" a female voice called out "Sun power!"_

_Bloom looked up in the sky where the voice had come from, her eyes widened. In the sky were 10 girls flying. And seven of them had wings coming from their back! _

"_Fairies" Bloom said in a small voice, never had she thought she would see real life fairies!_

"_Nice try pixies!" one of the girls without wings said as she attacked the girl with long blond hair that almost reached her feet. She was dressed in a orange top and skirt, with boots that covered most of her legs and her wings, oh her wings where the same colors as her outfit and decorated with stars. Thankful the blond fairy made a shield and blocked the attack, much to the other girl's dislike._

"_Those other three must be witches!" Bloom though as she looked them over. They didn't look nice at all._

"_Get ready for a beat down!" another girl with wings declared. She had long black hair that was shorter than the blonds', and she was dressed in a pair of pants cut off at the neek and a red off the shoulder top on and her wings where just as beautiful as the star shaped ones._

_The two groups continued to fight, the witches continued to fight with the fairies who matched their attacks._

"_That's it, now you're in for it!" the witch with long snow white hair shouted. Then she turned to the other two witches as they quickly began to plan something. _

"_Come on girls! Winx convergence!" the read headed girl called. Then the other six girls flew to her side, there they took each other hands and closed their eyes as they did so a ball of energy emerged from midair. They quickly said a spell that Bloom couldn't make out and soon the attack hit the witches. It glowed so bright that the young girl had to shield her eyes. _

_Once it was clear, Bloom opened her eyes to see the three witches where gone. _

"_Way to go Winx!" cheered one of the fairies as they got their feet back on the ground. _

"_Whoa!" Bloom cried as she stood a few feet from the fairies. She took a good look at the other five fairies she hadn't been able to see before. There was one girl with long brown hair that was dressed in an outfit that looked like flower petals, an there was another with long curly dark hair dressed in blue, next to her was a girl with long pink hair dressed in green who had paw prints over her wings, besides the girl in green was another girl with short pink hair dresses in purple who looked more futurist than the other girls, and final was Bloom's favorite. The girl with the long red hair dressed in a pink and blue outfit with heart shaped wings. _

"_Wow, she looks like me!" Bloom though to herself. But before she could step forward and meet the fairies an elder woman with white hair came forward to speak to the girls._

"_Well done Winx" she congratulated. "Roxy, you certainly have become quite the fairy" she said facing the fairy in green._

"_Thank you, I have been really working on controlling my powers. Who knew having the power over animals could be so tricky?" the girls know as Roxy answered._

"_I know Roxy, when I first got my wings and full powers I messed up a lot of spells" one of the other girls spoke up. _

"_We all know that Stella" the girl in red said as she teased her friend._

"_Ha-ha Musa! Like you have never messed up" Stella deafened. _

_Bloom continued to watch the fairies intreact with each other and the other woman who she found out was named . She also picked up the names and powers of all the fairies; there was Stella fairy of the sun and moon, Roxy the fairy of animals, Flora the fairy of flowers and plants, Musa fairy of music, Layla fairy of liquids and Tecna fairy of technology. Sadly she hadn't been able to pick up the name of her favorite, but she did hear her power the Dragon's Flame._

"_Oh, I wish I could be a fairy" the girl though as she contused to watch the Winx. Oh how she wished that she had a notebook to write everything down, after all she waited all of her life to have something like this happen. _

_Soon a little gray and white bunny started hoping towards the bush where Bloom was hiding out at. "Oh, no!" she thought. _

"_Kiko, have you found something?" Flora asked the other members of the Winx and the headmistress turned their heads and looked over at where Kiko was sniffing. They slowly made their way over to the bush._

"_No, no!" Bloom mentally cried! She didn't want the fairies to think she was spying on them._

"NO!" Bloom yelled she opened her eyes. She was no longer at the castle, but back in her bedroom. "What a dream" she said as she rubbed her head. She looked over at her clock 6:30 it read.

Suddenly Bloom got an idea, she jumped out of bed and raced over to her desk, she grabbed some paper and pencils and got to work.

"Bloom, time to get up" her mother called a half an hour later. Mrs. Peters opened the door and looked over at Bloom's bed; it was empty. Then she looked over at the desk where her daughter sat hard at work on something.

"You have school soon, and you can't be late" her mother reminded her.

"Okay mommy I will get ready in a minute" Bloom assured her mom.

"Okay sweetie" Mrs. Peters said as she left the room.

"And done!" Bloom proclaimed as she put down her pencil. Bloom picked up the paper she had been working on and smiled. She had drawn a group photo of Stella, Roxy, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora and the fairy of the Dragon's Flame. She carefully carried the drawing over to the wall her bed was up against and pined it up. "I will always believe"

* * *

**Notes: Yes, another story completed off my very long list of stories to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, so be sure to comment and share your thoughts.**

**Till Next Time **

**Ella**


End file.
